With social development, an increasing number of multimedia files are played on mobile terminals. In a playback process, because a direction of an audio signal output by an audio channel is fixed, how to enable quality of audio signal playback to vary with change of a spatial attitude of a mobile terminal becomes a to-be-solved problem. In the prior art, a mobile terminal uses dual speakers to play audio signals, with a left audio channel fixedly playing an audio signal and with a right audio channel fixedly playing another audio signal, so as to achieve a stereophonic effect.
A mobile terminal such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer may be used for playing a multimedia file, and a played multimedia file is formed, in most cases, by two parts: audio information and video information.
Currently, in most cases, a mobile terminal is provided with dual speakers, and for the mobile terminal, the dual speakers are disposed on the left and right of the mobile terminal separately. A left audio channel of audio information is played by a speaker on the left of the mobile terminal, and at the same time, a right audio channel of the audio information is played by a speaker on the right of the mobile terminal, so as to achieve a stereophonic effect. An audio channel refers to audio signals which are independent of each other and collected or played back at different spatial locations when sound is recorded or played. The left audio channel is an audio track through which a signal in a low audio area passes when the signal in the low audio area is played after being compressed, and is sound output generated by simulating a hearing range of the left ear of a human being, while the right audio channel is opposite to the left audio channel.
In the implementation of embodiments of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
In a process of playing the multimedia file, the spatial attitude of the mobile terminal may change, and the video information may vary with the change of the spatial attitude of the mobile terminal; however, the audio information played by the dual speakers is fixed, so that audio information that should be played by the speaker on the right of the mobile terminal is wrongly output by the speaker on the left of the mobile terminal, which leads to a mismatch between the output audio information and the video information displayed by the mobile terminal.